La muñeca y el titere
by kizu-chan
Summary: tan bella como una muñeca y tan bacia como una y un titere queriendo cortar sus hilos... que tienen en comun? el mismo destino giado por el hilo negro mi primer T&E mmm almenos lean chap 4
1. Chapter 1

sakura card captor no me pertenese y esta historia se ase con fines de lucros(osea que no me pagan snf)

**chapter :1**

. **LA MUÑECA Y EL TITERE**

* * *

_El ser humano por naturaleza busca la belleza y la perfeccion en todo. mientras mas bello sea mas perfecto es para las personas.mientras mas hermoso mas admirado,mientras mas perfecto mas amado,.Adoramos la belleza y la perfeccion la buscamos en todo ignorando lo demas si es bello lo deseamos,si es perfecto lo deseamos,pero tanta belleza y perfeccion tiene otros pensamientos,mientras mas bello mas ignorado,mientras mas perfecto mas odiado.La belleza todo el mundo la desea y la busca pero si la belleza y la perfeccion no es para uno mismo nos genera odio y envidia ._

.. &&&

-joven hiragizawa el coche lo espera para ir a su nueva escuela

-mmm gracias puedes retirarte wualas-contesta con una sonrisa

Eriol hiragizawa un joven de 17 años alto de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules enmarcados en unos anteojos,vestia un uniforme bastante elegante negro compuesto por un pantalon y saco del mismo color del cual se asomaba la blusa blanca atada con una corbata gris adornada por una hermosa cruz

-consu permiso -se retira el anciano aciendo una reverencia

mientras eriol se dirije al coche que lo espera y que lo llevara a su nueva escuela ,en el camino solo obserba la enorme ciudad de tokio -

-quele parese la ciudad señor? -le pregunta el chofer

-mmm nose compara con inglaterra -le contesta con una sonrisa un poco frivola -pero sera interesante.

el chofer al mirar esa sonrisa se queda un poco elado por lo que no habla asta llegar a su destino

-señor emos llegado

-m asi que esta es la escuela cross platinum -mira por la ventana del outo con la misma sonrisa de antes -estabien,masvale que lleges puntual cuando vengas por mi -advierte

- s..si señor que tenga un buen dia -dise nervioso

-porsupuesto que losera -baja del coche

-el joven hiragisawa es tenebroso -se dijo asimismo el chofer antes de partir

mientras eriol camina asia lo que seria su nueva escuela seda cuenta como es observado por todos y quien nolo observaria siendo tan diferente de los demas por ser extranjero pero no solo lo observaban por esa rason sino por que tambien era bastante apuesto y alto como un modelo,las chicas se sonrojaban al verlo pasar y se desian cosas entre ellas los hombres solo lo miraban con curiosidad,pero a el no le dio importancia y sigio su camino asta llegar a su tambien nuevo salon y se cento en uno delos grandes y hermosos escritorios,mientras los de su salon lo obserbavan tambien con curiosidad a los pocos minutos llego el maestro y se acomodo en su escritorio frente de sus alumnos

-muybien chicos tomen sus lugares y guarden cilencio -el profesor ojeo unas cuantas ojas -mmm al pareser tenemos un nuevo compañero eriol hiragisawa -lo vusco con la vista - me ases el favor de presentarte

eriol acintio y se lebanto de su lugar

-como ya sabran mi nombre es eriol hiragisawa, vengo de inglaterra y desde hoy sere uno mas de ustedes por lo que lespido que sean amables con migo -termina con una linda sonrisa de niño que derrite a todos

-... he bueno si tienen una pregunta que aserle a hiragisawa alcen la mano que este es el momento -dise el maestro

todas las chicas alsan la mano y uno que otro hombre

-je hay que niños mmm yamasaki adelante -

-bueno para empesar te doy la vienvenida a esta escuela y minombre es takashi yamazaki pero todos me disen yamazaki pero puedes desirme como quieras que sea mas propio - todos lo miran con cara de ya ba a empezar -y lo que queria preguntarte es ...¿Es verdad que en inglaterra el reloj big ben fue cubierto por papel higienico?-todos lo miran con una mirada ida

-ya-ma-za-kiii por que siempre sacas puras tonterias - una chica de trenzas lo em pieza a horcar desde atras

-efectiva mente tienes razon -se escucho desir eriol alo que todos coltean de un golpe asia el - se nesecito una tonelada de papel hijieno para ser cubierto en su totalidad dejando a todo londres por una semana sin papel por lo que las personas usavan sus periodicos o lo que fuera mejor para ir al baño -los anteojos de eriol estaban blancos y su rostro estaba con una sonrisa bastante paresida ala de yamazaki por lo que a todos les paso la tonta idea de si tenian algun parestesco o era mera casualidad

-encerio yaben selos dije y no me creian¡ -dijo alegre el chico de los ojos cerrados

-...he..sinohay otra pregunta me gustaria prosegir la clase?- dijo el maestro y todas las alumnas volvieron a levantar la mano -espero que esta pregunta se inteligente ya que sera la ultima adelante naoko.

-este hiragisawa dejo a alguna novia en inglaterra?-dijo a penada la chica con gafas

-um no creo que no-le sonrio alo que todas empesaron a secretearse entresi

-si si si se que todas estan muy felices pero yo tengo que dar una clase joven hiragisawa puede sentarse-se escucho al maestro y asi pasaron las horas asta que se escucho las campanadas del almuerzo

-hiragisawa quieres comer con migo-le dijo yamazaki

-porsupuesto -le contesto y se dispusieron a salir a comer a uno de los jardines mientras los demas los obserbavan mientas ivan hablando de como tambien empapelaron el puente de londres

-hay tan desente que se miraba-dijo una chica de cabellos cortos y ondulados

-pues si pero dios los crea y ellos se juntan -agrego chiaru

los chicos se centaron ala sombra de uno de los grandes arboles para degustar su comida pero les abia faltado traer algo para tomar y eriol se ofrecio ir por ellos pero como era nuevo no conosia bien las instalaciones y se perdio dando a un lugar que parecia un pequeño invernadero lleno de flores,lomiro por un tiempo y empezo a caminar asia el todo era tan cilencioso solo se escuchaba el canto de las aves mientras mas se asercaba su mirada se asi mas ceria cuando llego ala puerta de cirstal ledio un pequeño escalofrio pero se adentro en aquel bello lugar.

Lo que se encontro fueron miles de flores que perfumaban a que sitio tan colorido por las mismas dio unos pasos mas en a que lugar que parecia tan solo y sin vida humana se encontro con una joven recostada en una pequeña banca.

paresia estar dormida por lo que se aserco mas a ella la observo detenida mente era una chica de gran belleza la mas bella que avia mirado una de un rostro redondo de facciones finas, de piel tan blanca y pura como la nieve con un lijero color rosado en sus mejillas, de cabellos negro violetoso,largo y liso que caia esparcido por su rostro y ombros asta el suelo,de cuerpo tan lleno de gracia y delicadeza que parecia tan frajil ,entonses se aserco y miro sus labios tan carnosos de un color rosado tan puro lleno de vida,su mano se movio casi por si sola asta tocarlos lo que proboco que ella abriera sus grandes ojos violetas parecidos a la amatista, en marcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas pero sus ojos no mostraban ningun centimiento ni asombro por aver sido despertada de tal modo ,el solo bajo su mano mostrandole una sonrisa tan galante como siniestra

-_te encontre_ -le dijo ala chica quien lo segia observando sin darle mucha importancia a su presencia alo que el segia observandola su esquisita belleza miro nuevamente esos ojos tan echizantes y sin ningun sentimiento lebanto nuevamente su mano para volver a tocar a quel hermoso rostro pero antes de tocarlo fue interrumpido por una voz conosida recientemente

-**HIRAGISAWA¡** -se ecucho gritar a yamasaki por lo que eriol volteo , aquel chico mostraba su rostro mas palido de lo normal y con sierto temor en el,corrio al lado de eriol tomandolo de su braso y llebandoselo sin desir nada eriol solo volteo para con aquella chica que ya se encontraba centada en la pequeña banca mirandolo sin ninguna exprecion.

-quien es ella? - pregunto eriol ya lejos de a quel lugar asiendo que yamasaki parara repentina mente

-esa chica...note vuelbas a asercar a ella si quieres segir viviendo -volteo con una cara de preocupacion

-por que dises eso?

-como eres nuevo no devi dejarte ir solo o porlomenos te uviera advertido -se regaño asi mismo

-mmm no entiendo -

-ella es la muñeca daidoji -trago saliva

-pues le ase onor al sobrenombre es tan bella como una -miro cerio al camino de donde avia llegado

-no es solo por la belleza que le disen asi...sino por que al igual que una pareciera que no tiene alma ni centimientos

-bamos solo por eso le tienen miedo -dijo un poco sarcastico eriol y yamazaki volteo a verlo ala cara

-no...por lo que todo el mundo le teme es...-el chico se ponia un poco mas nervioso

-es?

-por la maldicion que la rodea

-mmm explicate bien que ya me estoy cansando -dijo un poco molesto

-...todo a quel que intenta relacionarse con ella le pasa algo malo como accidentes o se vuelven locos pero los que le entregan su corazon ellos mueren es por eso que nadie quiere estar serca de ella...asi que dime que no te volveras a asercar a ese lugar-dijo preocupado

-estabien pero entonses todo el tiempo ella esta en ese lugar?

-no solo en las horas libres

-mmm

-bueno bamonos que estan por tacar las campanas

al retirarse eriol da el un vistaso al camino de donde avia mirado a aquel ser tan hermoso y perfecto

en el pequeño invernadero la chica se paro de la pequeña banca y lebanto el dedo indise asia el sol que se miraba atrabes de los vidrios dando sus rayos e iluminando todo su cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado ,soplo un lijero viento meciendo sus cabellos y el elegante uniforme que portaba una falda corta tableada negra y saco blanco con adornos negros y el cuello de la blusa elegantemente atado por un corbatin gris con una cruz ,una mariposa se poso en su dedo ala cual miro detenidamente asercandola asia ella asta que prendio nueva mente su vuelo,bajo su vista acia la puerta -_pude ver tus hilos_ - se escucho su suave voz como en un susurro

un viento lijero llego por detras de eriol asiendolo voltear, levanta su vista mirando una mariposa revoloteando eriol lamira fija mente y sonrie con un rostro sombrio...

. &&&

_La belleza y la perfeccion puede ser usada como un disfras distrallendonos de lo que en realidad es,escabullendose entre nosotros con una fachada de mentiras,cubriendo laverdad y manchando todo asu camino.Labelleza y perfeccion nos siega confundiendonos sin lebantar ninguna sospecha ...ese fue el poder que le dio el mismo serhumano a algo tan frivolo como eso por nuestra propia vanidad y egosentrismo._

...continuara...

* * *

mmm...**¬¬** espero que allan entendido un poco de lo que se trata un poco esta historia por que seme dificulto bastante poder escribir es te pedaso por que nosavia como plantear bien la pelicula que tengo en mi cabezita tube que es cribir dos beces y la primera no me gusto nadita asi que esta quedo mejor no mucho verdad pero si mejor...bueno como sea es mi primer **E&T** mi pareja favorita de sakura card captor y mi segunda pareja favorita de entre todas jejeje gueno manden reviews disiendome que opinan si apesta o si tiene un chanze **TuT** snf con el tiempo ire explicando las cosas que nose entendieron bamos no puedo escribir todo en el primer capitulo y eso que me llevo bastante tiempo si quieren que me apure un poquito mas con la publicacion ps en vien reviews para darme mas motivacion gueno se despide momentaneamente **KIZU-CHAN**

nota:el proximo sera mas largo **T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR SON DE CLAMP ASI QUE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISROTIA HORIGINAL NO ME PERTENESE .LA HISTORIA ESCRITA AQUI ES UN FANFICTION DE MI AUTORIA KIZU-CHAN QUE LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO (NO SACO PROBECHO DE NADA SOLO POR EL AMOR AL ARTE JA)

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:U///U este en el capitulo anterior puse que se hace con fines de lucro no me puse a revisar bien como tenia mucho sueño cosa que talves no me justifica pero eran las 4 de la madrugada y ya estaba media dormida y no mefije T-T asi que perdon esque mi cerebro el 80 porciento piensa solo en dinero ¬¬ je soy una comadreja codiciosa jejeje cuando leei el review me lanse aver lo que es cribi y medio tanta pena jeje ... muchas gracias por leerme y gracias a _Leia Black_ por desirme

* * *

** LA MUÑECA Y EL TITERE**

**CHAPTHER 2**

_En algunas partes se dice que todas las personas que estan destinadas a encontrarse y amarse estan unidas por un hilo rojo en su dedo meñique, el cual no puede verse ni romperse por ninguna persona..._

_pero alguien sabe si aparte de ese hilo existen mas que determinan nuestro destino?_

&&&

otro dia en la ciudad de tokio todo parece tan ruidoso y lleno de personas hiendo y viniendo de todas partes una ciudad llena de vida, movimientos e inseguridades. En una de las viejas y grandes casas de tokio donde pareciera ser otro lugar lleno de calma y quietud un joven de anteojos toma el te en su jardin sin ninguna preocupacion de lo que pasa alla fuera

-_joven pronto se ara la hora de partir a su escuela_ -le informa el anciano wualas que se encontraba detras de el

-_wualas no seria hermoso plantar mas flores en el jardin para que tenga mas color?_

el anciano mira asu señor con una cara de asombro por lo que abia dicho ya que eriol nunca se intereso por nada que no fuera sobre el y lo que acababa de decir lo tomo por sorpresa

-_le a sucedido algo joven eriol?_

eriol dejo la taza en la pequeña mesita que tenia a lado volteando a verlo sin decir nada alos pocos segundos sonrio y empezo a caminar asia la salida y abordar el coche que lo esperaba para ser llevado nueva mente ala que era ahora su escuela, en el camino el chofer no hablo solo le dedicaba unas pequeñas miradas a su retrovisor para ver al joven que solo miraba la ventana. al llegar bajo de su coche dando unos cuantos pasos al frente y paro

-_cuando vengas pormi no me vallas a buscar si no estoy a qui are una cosa antes de marcharme asi que esperame en el coche entendiste_-le dijo al chofer dandole la espalda y empezando nuevamente su andar

-_s..s..si señor como usted ordene_-pudo pronunciar el chofer con esfuerzo y mirando como se retiraba

Eriol al llegar a su pequeño casillero al abrirlo cayeron muchas cartas rosadas, estampadas y unas perfumadas, el solo las miro caer al suelo no les tomo importancia y cambio sus zapatos para despues retirarse a su salon dejando las cartas regadas, al llegar a su salon todos los que estaban hablando se callaron al verlo entrar con ese porte tan elegante y paso firme las chicas hablaban entre ellas con voces bajas y mirandolo sonrojadas, se sento en su ahora lugar miro la ventana des pues miro a unas chicas alas que les sonrio para despues preguntarles algo

-_una de ustedes conoce a una chica de apellido daidoji?_

pregunto como si no supiera nada al respecto de ella, las chicas se miraron entresi llano sonrojadas ni alegres sino con un poco de temor pensando un poco mas asta que una contesto

-_hiragisawa usted conoce a daidoji?-_ se atrevio a preguntar

-_es aijada de un tio mio y me a pedido que la cuidara_ -mintio

-_este nose si no a escuchado lo que dicen sobre ella que es una chica que atrae ala muerte y ala mala fortuna_

-_asi? y enque salon va?-_pregunto sonriendo sin darle importancia alo que le acababan de decir

-_en el salon 1- D pero ella nunca habla con nadie y le advierto que le puede traer muchas desgracias_ - le contesto la chica

-_gracias estare prevenido_ -le sonrio de una forma misteriosa y marcho al salon que le avian dicho cuando llego todas las chicas al igual que en su salon se sonrojaron al verlo, la busco con la mirada que era una cosa muy sencilla ya que ella resaltaba entre todas por su gran belleza , y alli estaba ella en la ultima fila y el ultimo asiento mirando fija mente la ventana sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, la observo un poco mirando como ella se miraba tan bella y radiante sin hacer nada camino asia ella, todos lo observaban estaticos pensando que el de seguro ya estaba echizado por aquella joven hermosa las chicas observaban con odio y celos a daidoji por robar los corazones de los chicos

-_hola_ - la saludo con un tono un poco alegre pero ella no volteo siguio mirando la ventana sin hacerle ningun caso pero no se rindio - _el otro dia la desperte y entre sin permiso por lo que_ _queria disculparme_ -volvio a decir en su tono inocente pero nada ella no volteaba pero el no se rendia -_y para pagar la molestia quete parese site invito a tomar algo o a comer_ -le dijo acercandose mas a ella, ella volteo, lo miro con sus ojos vacios y su rostro sin ninguna exprecion

-_eso estodo?_ - pronuncio la chica fria mente - _ya cumplio consu cometido de disculparse a hora_ _alejese de mi y marchese_ - ella volvio a mirar la ventana como si nunca hubiera volteado

a eriol le parecio que la vos de ella era al igual que su rostro sin sentimiento alguno y hermoso ,el sonrio para si y no dijo nada mas ,se dirigio a su salon, cuando llego yamazaki estaba en la entrada ,parecia que lo estaba esperando cuando yamazaki se dio cuenta de que eriol ya avia regresado se acerco a el con el rostro preocupado eriol le sonreia con una cara inocente lo que molesto un poco al chico

-_hiragisawa telo dije o esque no entendiste, tanto es tu apuro por morir que la fuiste haber o que porque no haces caso_ -le dijo bastante molesto eriol noto que el sentimiento de yamazaki era verdadero pero avia algo mas algo que asia sospechar de algo de lo que no estaba por seguro

-_por que es que te preocupas tanto por alguien que acabas de conocer o es que... no es que te preocupes por mi sino por alguien mas verdad_ -le dijo con una cara bastante misteriosa yamazaki solo quedo helado por lo que le avia dicho eriol se acerco asu oido y le dijo - _deja ya_ _de retener ese fantasma yamazaki no te hace bien-_ se alejo de el y entro en su salon dejando a yamazaki afuera totalmente en shok por lo que le abia dicho ,bajo su mirada y apreto sus puños

-_no puedo dejarlos ir como tampoco puedo permitir que ella se los quede_ -dijo con un poco de furia para si y con lagrimas en los ojos

sono las campanas de clase y todos tomaron sus asientos menos yamazaki que no se encontraba en el eriol miro la puerta pero nunca entro pasaron las horas asta ser la de retirarse a sus casas pero antes fue a donde abia conocido a daidoji cuando. llego miro detenidamente el lugar por fuera y despues entro en el invernadero encontrandose con sus ojos el mismo espectaculo del otra ves , la chica recostada en la pequeña banca el se acerco nuevamente con paso firme solo que estaves ella abrio sus enormes ojos amatistas antes de que el se acercara mas a ella haciendo que el detuviera sus pasos, ella se sento y empezo a acomodar su pelo que tenia en la cara y lo miro nueva mente

-_por que insistes en buscarme si ya sabes lo que dicen sobre mi_-dijo con su voz sin expresion

el sonrio inocentemente acercandose mas a ella - _por que no tengo miedo_ -paro a pocos centimetros de ella con su mirada clavada en los ojos de la chica y aproximandose mas asus labios

-_es cierto no me temes por que no tienes a nada que temer_ -hablo interrumpiendo a eriol en lo que pretendia

el paro a pocos milimetros separandose de ella para mirar el rostro perfecto de la chica, lamiro cerio para despues sonreir seductoramente

-_es cierto yo no tengo a nada que temer por que no tengo "nada" y tampoco tengo algo_ _que perder_ -afirmo

-_y aun asi te mientes_ -pauso lo que decia un poco y eriol lamiro cerio - _puedo ver tus hilos sin_ _destino que te aprisionan_

Eriol abrio sus ojos y des pues relajo su rostro nueva mente para despues tener un rostro completamente tenebroso - _lo savia_ - se escucho decirle antes de que la tomara por la cintura y juntar sus labios con los de ella de una forma tan apasionada que sentia que tan solo saborear los labios de la chica que eran tan dulces y deliciosos sentia que quemaban ,ella no se imuto ante aquel atrevimiento solo cerro sus ojos eriol mientras la aprisionaba fuerte mente por los hombros metio su lengua dentro de la boca de ella para saborear aquel sabor tan exquisito, degusto con desesperacion la boca de la amatista que no hacia nada ante el al poco tiempo la necesidad de a quel elemento tan vital para la vida fue requerido y asi sus bocas se separaron tomandolo agitada mente ella volvio a abrir los ojos todavia sin expresion

-_eso te a echo sentir satisfecho contigo mismo?_ - pregunto la amatista fria mente y mirandolo fija mente

Eriol la miro con unos ojos sorprendidos ante aquella mujer que no se imutaba ante nada paso su brazo por u boca limpiando alguna señal de aquel beso la miro despues con su rostro ciniestro. dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y se marcho sin decir nada llego la noche en la ciudad de tokio y eriol estaba en un enorme despacho sentado en el elegante escritorio de aquel lugar sumamente pensativo se escucho sonar el telefono que dejo de hacer aquel ruido poco despues para ser molestado por el anciano wualas

-_joven hiragisawa le llama el señor_ - le informo dandole el telefono

-_mmm gracias puedes retirarte_ -antes de contestar tomo un poco de tiempo miro hacia afuera de la ventana y contesto

-_bueno...no no la e encontrado...si seguire buscando...no te preocupes tengo la ligera sospecha de_ _que esta bastante cerca...adios_ -eriol colgo el auricular se acerco para el escritorio dejando aquel aparato -_aun no todavia no, las cosas se ponen interesantes_ - el rostro de hiragisawa se ensombrecio mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de intriga y cinismo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

si,si,si se lo que estan pensando esta mas corto que el otro pero me a gustado como a quedado ademas me paso algo horrible mi computadora quedo en estado de coma y aparte perdio su memoria lo que quiero desir esque se borro toda la informacion que tenia y los capitulos de otros fanfics que tenia escritos y capitulos de otro que estoy publicando T-T fue horrible snf lobueno esque los apuntes de esta historia la tenia escrita en un cuaderno u.u pero aun asi me quede sin computadora esta en cuidaos intensivos y me vine a escribir a un cafe serca de micasa mmm meda un poco de pena venir a estos lugares por que sete quedan biendo n.ñ a parte me salio caro jejeje pense que tenia alo mucho 2 horas y fueron mas jejeje y luego guardar lo que escribi tambien me lo cobraron como que si es buen negocio poner un cafe ja cuando me pidan mi compu les voy a cobrar jajaja

**Leia Black :** T-T wuuu gracias que bueno que te gusto y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia y muchas gracias por desirme de mi graaan error je no me avia fijado que puse eso mmm tengo que dejar de pensar en el dinero jejeje n///ñ

**Malu Daidoji :** aaa gracias ammm con lo de monstruo es bueno? mmm creo que si me confundi un poco cuando lo leei jeje y ps si agrege a yamazaki es un personaje que me agrada mucho por que es uno de los pocos que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanaso je se podria desir que lo agrege por mi nostalgia TuT y mmm sige el fic si quieres saver si abra _S&S_ jejeje ¬¬ talves lo sepan muy pronto .lo de los hilos esplique un poco en este capi

**Shami :** jejeje ps si es humana o no eso es algo que uno tiene que jusgarpor si como ami que me disen que soy como una comadreja mmm soy bien animal jajaja... mmm buu pormi mala broma u.ú mmm y ps ya paso algo entre eriol y tomoyo jejeje n///ñ con mucha pena lo escribi estoy traumada con los besos T-T muy mala experiencia me sirve el fic para superar mi trauma

**Lebel27 :** ps creo que porque soy media rarita hise asi a tomoyo jejeje n-ñ pero me da gusto que te aya gustado y lo de la ortografia ...T-T se me dificulta mucho asta mi maestra de español me rregañaba mucho por eso snf pero en este capi me esforse mas en eso aunque tardo mas talves sigan quedando unos por ai jejeje pero gracias por tu consejo n.n

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN T-T** toy sentimental por todo snf aunque sea una niña ruda / eso me disen¬.¬/ aparte escribir este capitulo se me complico un poco mas escribir por la ecenas de beso espero que aya sido de su agrado aver si el proximo lo ago mas largo por que este me a quedado corto el proximo capi talves tarde mas en publicar por lo quele paso ami compu snf pero enbien reviews XD con 5 por capi me conformo jejeje ATT **KIZU-CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR SON DE CLAMP ASI QUE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA HORIGINAL NO ME PERTENESE .LA HISTORIA ESCRITA AQUI ES UN FANFIC DE MI KIZU-CHAN QUE LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO

chap 3

La muñeca y el titere

* * *

_Es cierto? que si encuentro un trébol de cuatro hojas me dará suerte_

_pero... para encontrar uno necesito suerte o nó?_

_y si nunca lo encuentro_

_que pasara_

_siempre estaré en su búsqueda_

_si no tengo suerte como podré encontrarlo_

_si lo encuentro significa que ya tenia suerte_

_y el trébol no tubo nada que ver con haberlo encontrado_

_entonces yo creo mi suerte?_

_o es estaba en mi destino_

_haberlo encontrado en mi camino_

_para que cambie mi vida_

_odio esto_

_este escenario que es la vida_

_la suerte y la mala suerte_

_y el mismo destino_

&&&

En unas de las tradicionales mansiones de japón de grandes jardines y un gran estanque con peces exóticos, una hermosa chica a de cabello negro violetozo despierta de sus sueños si es que se le podía llamar soñar a lo que ella hacia cuando dormía abrió liviana mente sus ojos, para ver como su recamara que era poca mente iluminada por los rayos del sol que se escapaban de sus cortinas.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama asta despejar bien su mente y dejar sus "sueños" en otra parte y no pensar en ellos se levanto hacia un hermoso espejo plateado, cepillo sus largos cabellos con cuidado miro por un instante sus ojos vacíos en silencio para después mirar una pequeña cajita blanca que tenia cercas, la miro por otro instante y dio la media vuelta hacia su puerta y bajo las enormes escaleras para dirigirse al gran comedor para tomar su desayuno se sentó en la silla principal sin tocar ni uno de los cubiertos solo miraba sus alimentos en frente suyo alzo la mirada para ver a una de las sirvientas que le hacía compañía.

la sirvienta miro como la señorita la miraba.

-_sus padres no desayunaran con usted, pidieron que los disculpara pero el señor dijo que cenaría con usted, en el restauran de siempre_.

-_mmm y mi madre?._

-_no dijo nada salio muy temprano hoy._

la joven amatista bajo su mirada nueva mente a su plato y se dispuso a comer lo que tenia servido poco tiempo después se levanto de su asiento para regresar a su recamara cerro trasdesi la puerta y miro su pequeña caja blanca se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus manos la miraba detenida mente y con su dedo índice tocaba los detalles marcados en ella hizo el intento de abrirla pero la dejo en su sitió, miro la ventana poco tiempo para volver a salir de su recamara camino por el largo pasillo y se detuvo en frente de una enorme puerta color caoba la miro y siguió su paso hacia al hermoso jardín de su casa se sentó en un columpio blanco que estaba en uno de los enormes árboles empezó a mecerse sin pensar en nada, de pronto dejo de mecerse se detuvo mirando su dedo meñique.

-_no soy la única... pero aun asi no somos iguales_

se escucho su vos en un leve susurro que era solo audible para ella misma, pensó en silencio un instante y cerro sus ojos, empezó a columpiarse nuevamente cada ves mas fuerte pero con sus ojos cerrados, ciño sus cejas unpoco echo su cabeza hacía atrás abrió sus ojos para ver solo el movimiento de su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en una de las mansiones no muy lejos de haí un chico de cabellos negros se encontraba en su jardín mirando sus nuevas flores, se acerco a uno pequeña planta sin flor de cuatro hojas

-_joven eriol_- lo llamo el anciano mayordomo

-_si?_ -dijo sin despegar su vista de aquella planta

-_lo esperan en el despacho_

el chico volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar donde lo esperaban. cuando llego al lugar solo entro sin mirar a aquella persona se acerco a un mueble lleno de vinos

-_quieres algo de tomar?_

-_no _- dijo su acompañante

-_mmm bueno_ -dejo la botella de cristal que traía entre sus manos y se dirigió al gran sillón que tenia y se acomodo en el mirando la pequeña planta que había traído con el-_se puede saber a que as venido?_

_-"el" me mando_

-_baya pareciera que no confía en mi_-se burlo un poco

-_talves y tenga razón en ello_

el chico por fin despego su mirada del trébol y lo miro con una mirada seria, pero relajada al chico que lo acompañaba.

-_sospecha que algo traes entre manos y no dudo que no, no eres como nosotros eriol_

-_lose soy superior ati y a los otros pero no tanto como el_-miro el trébol nueva mente.

-_el lo sabe... incluso e pensado que se arrepiente de ti_-el chico por fin hablo en ton de broma.

-_mje lose pero, el me necesita para su huso... necesita que sea mejor que todos que pueda ser como el, por eso se arrepiente de mi por que sabe de lo que puedo hacer, pero aun así... de algún modo soy como ustedes_

-_eriol...-_el chico de cabellos largos plateados y ojos azul muy claro solo lo miro un corto tiempo asta que eriol hablo.

-_sabes el significado del trébol de cuatro hojas? se supone que si encuentras uno te dará suerte_-sonrió mirándolo-_pero el significado de su nombre es "se mío", cual quiera délos_ _significados es egoísta no crees? yue_

el chico solo lo miraba serio asta que por fin hablo

-_es como tu_ - le dijo cerrando los ojos azulinos alo que eriol sonrío cerrando sus ojos igualmente

-_pero ser egoísta y desear algo hace que sea mejor que los demás, por que puedo llegar mas lejos_

-_y ser egoísta es un sentimiento humano_- eriol lo miro nueva menté por lo que le avía dicho - _y_ _eso es lo que quieres ono?-_ le dijo el con una sonrisa cínica al mas joven

eriol lo miraba ya sin su sonrisa, se paro de su lugar y miro la ventana hacia el cielo azul, toco la ventana

-_y no es lo único que quiero_- dijo por fin eriol pensando en algo o en alguien

-_aun quieres romper los hilos?-_ le dijo con la cabeza baja, el chico de cabellos largos

En la mansión daidoji la chica de largos cabellos se encontraba aun en el columpio con la mirada baja sin dar señal de emoción, solo se escuchaba un leve tarareo que provenía de ella, sintió como una flor de cerezo caía sobre sus descubiertas piernas, de uno de los árboles que estaba cercas , dejo de tararear para mirar ala flor caída, la tomo con una de sus delicadas manos.

-ni siquiera tu puedes decidir cuando caer para marchitarte- dijo mirando ala flor rosada

se paro de donde estaba dando unos pasos para después dar una pausa a su andar miro abajo a una planta de cuatro hojas mecíendose con el ligero viento, la miro por un breve tiempo y siguió su paso aplastando a la planta en su caminar.

_no necesito suerte por que no tengo destino..._

_ni un motivo para vivir_

_y tu, que me dices,_

_tienes un destino ?_

_entonces para que necesitas suerte_

_si ya esta todo decidido_

&&&

* * *

mmmm me retrase con la historia pero mi compu ya sirve... mas o menos jejeje aaa esto es horrible. Alo de la historia mmm ps los capitulos sigen siendo cortos mmm creo que asi seran pero siento que si los alargo mucho me pierdo je u.ú un buuu para mi jejeje pero aqui esta aunque no llega mucho a ninguna parte... am tengo que dejar de pensar en otras cosas mmm aparte me enlele hasiendo un video ja muy chafa por cierto pero me llebo tiempo apenas me estoy enseñando esta en mi my space para quien lo quiera ver y mi my space es mi homepage que tengo en mi perfil de aqui ja pero no es una gran cosa mmm otra ves me desvie tengo mi cabeza en otra parte... y mi estomago quiensave toy mal T.T HUGGG LA INDIJESTION ...una recomendacion no coman tanto en la calle aunque se mueran de hambre snf mi sabado todos afuera y yo aca malita y con nauceas T.T... amm envien reviews y diganme que les parese XD. 

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡: **amm creeme que con cada capi me esfueso mas con la ortografia espero y en este se note mas jejeje nñ, pero que bien que te paresca linda la historia n.n

**Lebel27:**na tu dime si ves errores asi me presiono mas yo jejeje en este capi ya puse la tilde aunque se me aga mas dificil por que mi teclado no la tiene T.T pero me esfuerso y ala pareser no me cuide XD am y que ba suceder con la historia eso de pende como ande muajajaja... pero que bien que te interese T.T

**leia black:** si todos comentemos errores pero yo mas T.T pero ai ando je y que bien que te gusten las personalidades estaba preocupada de como aseptarian los cambios

**shami:** ha (tomo el pañuelo T.T) snf gracias por entender aunque no esta del todo bien mmm pero almenos ya anda segun me la arreglo un amigo que save de compu jaja mmm eso es lo que pasa por andar aseptando ofertas de los amigos TuT jey lo de la parte del beso que bien que te gusto yo taba nerviosa con el y se me dificulto un poquito imaginarmelo mmm ojala se atropeyen a quien me traumo con ellos ahora mi problema es como boy a escribir mis ecenas mas fuertes u.ú

**Shaery Hiroshi :** XD haaa perdon por taradar con este capi aunque me pediste actualisacion pronto pero mi cabeza nose donde anda ¬.¬ parese que viene cuando quiere jejeje pero aquita mmm cuanto tarde? ahora que lo pienso . (mejor no pienso tanto luego por que semeba mi cabezita)XD

**camus shesard wingates:**wuaaa otra persona que me entiende XD con lo de los cafe y lo de los hilos yo nose si tenga uno T.T toy salada ja.pero alo de la historia snf que gueno que te alla gustado y te aspto los saludos aunque no ande muy bien XD JEJE

**gabyhyatt:**ps como ves ahí anda como queriendo con tomy, lo de yamazaki pronto se sabra ¬u¬creo yo je y lo de eriol tambien creo que pronto en el proximo capi talves te enteres unpoco mas sobre eso jejeje

**Esfinge:**T-T yase que mi ortografia es orrible pero da gracias a quien quiera que este en el cielo por nunca ver mi letra... u.ú es peor XD, y lo que no savia esque la ortagrafia golpea la vista . nomas espero no dejarte los ojos morados jejeje (hay que malas bromas ago u.u)pero ago el intento de mejorarla aunque no soy perfecta con la escritura... bueno nos soy perfecta en muchas cosas pero ahi ando je lo de no tomar enserio la historia mmm gueno eso si nose ami megustan los fics por la trama, nunca me fijo en la ortografia gueno eso ya mas bien es mi punto de vista je XD

**NOKUSA-SAN:** wuaaa que bien que la historia te alla gustado y que es lo que quiere eriol? ps creo que muchas cosas como nosotrosXD...(nota para mi ¬¬ debo dejar de desir ese tipo de bromas)ejem ps en el capi proximo talves y te enteres un poco de lo que quiere o te des una idea XD

y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y se toman su tiempo jejeje

en memoria a chemo un amigo y un hermano sin ser de sangre... saves chemo despues de barios años pude llorar por ti, por que por fin pude ver que ya no estas con nosotros... tube que quitarme la venda de los ojos y quitarme las manos de mis oidos para aseptar... las cosas cambian y con tinuan aunque ya no estes, tengo que aseptarlo y dejarte hir.


	4. Chapter 4

LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR SON DE CLAMP ASI QUE NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA HORIGINAL NO ME PERTENESE .LA HISTORIA ESCRITA AQUI ES UN FANFIC DE MI KIZU-CHAN QUE LO AGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO

* * *

chapter:4

_Se cuenta que había una vez una casa de muñecas habitada por dos de éstas, era una de trapo y una de porcelana. La muñeca de trapo era independiente y menos preocupada por ella misma ya que no era como la de porcelana tan preocupada por ella misma y protegiéndose de todo y de todos, la muñeca de trapo podía andar mas libremente sin tanto miedo de las cosas y en cualquier lugar que quisiese, la muñeca de porcelana era tan limitada en todo que solo observaba las cosas por su ventana deseando hacer lo que la de trapo hacia, se sentía inferior a ella por lo que le tenia envidia, una vez su envidia fue tanta que cuando la muñeca de trapo dormía uso unas pequeñas tijeras para cortar un pequeño hilo, solo ese pequeño hilo trozado acabo con la muñeca ya que como siempre andaba en movimiento y nunca se fijaba en ella, se atoró con el hilo desprendiéndola toda, la muñeca de porcelana al darse cuenta de lo que había echo se encerró mas en sí misma ya que el arrepentimiento de la acción de aquel sentimiento la había llevado a hacer no la dejaba en paz decidió no tener ni un sentimiento que la llevara a un acto tan horrible como aquel..._

-"¿Estás segura que eres como esa muñeca del cuento?"

Una voz despierta a la joven de largos cabellos que se encontraba en sus aposentos durmiendo, se encuentra somnolienta pero ya consiente observa su recámara para ver quien fue quien hablo pero no hay nadie se vuelve a recostar.

-"Tan frágil..."

- ¿Quién es¿quién eres?

Pregunta la chica hacia la nada, estaba segura de estar sola pero esa voz aún la escuchaba, no tenia paradero ni alguien que la portara pero ahí estaba molestando sus sueños.

- "Te he preguntado si crees ser como la muñeca del cuento"

- Cállate.

- "¿Te molesto?"

-... como podría molestarme algo inexistente

- "No lo sé¿y como puedes hablar con algo inexistente?"

- Al parecer no me dejará dormir- la chica vuelve a sentarse en su cama y resignada a no poder dormir esa noche.

- "Vaya la tenue luz de la noche la hace ver mas hermosa de lo que ya es"

- ¿Y avenido a que? si se puede saber

- "Je, al parecer no le agrada las visitas"

- No considero una visita a alguien que entra a escondidas a una casa a media noche-

- "Pues la verdad no podría decirse que haya entrado"

- ¿Qué eres?

- "Primero conteste mi pregunta"

- Yo soy yo, y no me compare, no me conoce para decirme tanta tontería.

- "Se ha molestado, no fue mi intención pero al menos me da felicidad que no sea completamente como la muñeca"

- Le he dicho que no me compare, que no me conoce.

- "... en cierto punto tiene razón, no nos hemos llegado a conocer completa mente pero le aseguro que si nos conocemos"

La chica abre un poco sus ojos y voltea hacia el gran ventanal que tenia en su recámara.

- ¿Usted es...?

-"Fue un placer visitarla pero creo que ya es un poco tarde así que me retiro y que descanse señorita".

- Espera tú eres…

-"Hasta mañana señorita Daidoji"

La chica solo queda a unos pasos del ventanal y completamente sola sin una voz que la molestará sin nadie que la acompañara.

Al día siguiente al finalizar el fin de semana los alumnos regresan al gran colegio Platinum Croz. La primavera se siente presente en el colegio, con el leve calor en el ambiente y flores por doquier, entre parejas enamoradas y futuras por juntarse las chicas y chicos se reúnen entre sus grupos para platicar sobre los acontecimientos, con excepción de algunos solitarios que se encuentran por los rincones del gran instituto.

El joven Hiraguisawa se encontraba descansando de bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes cerezos repletos de las flores rosas que caían con el ligero viento que soplaba, abrió su par de ojos azules y dirigió su mirada a una parte especifica donde se encontraba Yamazaki, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí mirando seriamente los cerezos y con un toque de nostalgia, Eriol se paro para dirigirse con su compañero, pero una de sus compañeras de grandes trenzas llego con el chico antes que él, lo tomó de su brazo y solo miraba como la chica le decía algo con una sonrisa, que él notó que también tenía un deje de tristeza en ella, los miro partir juntos y sin perderlos de vista observaba como en ellos se podía ver un par de sombras que parecían atados a ellos de alguna manera, sonaron las campanas del colegio para que los alumnos entraran a sus clases. Eriol volteó hacia los grandes cerezos y sonrió.

Eriol iba entrando al aula y miro a Yamazaki más extraño de lo acostumbrado, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el chico que parecía estar en otro sitio menos en el salón de clases.

- Yamazaki- le hablo pero el chico seguía en su mundo- ¿Yamazaki?

- ¿Eh? Hiragizawa, no me di cuenta que me llamabas- contesto con una sonrisa distraída.

- Mm que es lo que te pasa Yamazaki estas mas extraño de lo acostumbrado.

-... este ya va a llegar el profesor, será mejor que tomes tu asiento Hiragizawa

Eriol lo observo un instante asta que escucho que el maestro que en traba en el salón para iniciar la clase, tomo su lugar para las clases las cuales transcurrieron como de costumbre, solo que a hora sin los tontos comentarios de Yamazaki que eran típicos de todos los días en cada clase, lo que hicieron que fuera un poco mas aburrido, Eriol no se concentraba mucho en las clases podría decirse que no tenia mucho interés en ellas se la paso observando los grandes cerezos y debes en cuando volteaba a ver al pizarrón ó a Yamazaki que sen encontraba aún en su pequeño mundo.

Sonaron las campanadas de la escuela para el almuerzo y los chicos salieron para tomarlo. Eriol nuevamente se encontraba en el mismo lugar de la mañana bajo el gran cerezo, volvió a ver a Yamazaki en aquel sitio mirando hacia alguna parte, se paro para dirigirse hacia el y así poder hablar con el chico, Yamazaki lo miro acercarse y le dio una de sus sonrisas raras ya que estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Observando los cerezos Yamazaki?

- Si, me traen viejos recuerdos.

-... En serio pensé que ellos siempre estaban contigo.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio entre Yamazaki y Eriol el cual estaba serio mirando a Yamazaki el cual se ponía un poco nervioso ante el y sus palabras que eran confusas para el.

- Yo... tengo que ir a almorzar con Chiharu se lo he prometido... me a preparado el almuerzo je, espero y no me haga daño... no es muy buena cocinera pero al menos hace el intento.

- ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

- ¿Eh? no yo no estoy huyendo de ti Hiraguisawa- la voz de Yamazaki se escuchaba nerviosa.

- ¿Enserio? pues parece todo lo contrario, no me haz dejado acercarme desde nuestra pequeña platica en el pasillo.

Eriol se iba a acercando mas a Yamazaki el cual empezaba a darle un escalofrío por las palabras de Eriol y por recordar lo de aquella tarde.

- Yo... no era mi intención que pensarás eso solo que... no puedo.

- ¿Qué?

- ...

- ¿No puedes dejarlos ir Yamazaki?... ¿por qué?

- No puedo no puedo olvidarlos, no puedo dejar que su recuerdo se borre, que se vaya... como ellos lo hicieron - lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos bajos de Yamazaki - Pero tampoco soy el único que hace lo que yo y ella no tiene ningún derecho, ella... ella es la culpable de todo es la causante de que ellos no estén de que ellos hayan... - Yamazaki callo sin poder pronunciar la ultima palabra.

- Aún no puedes aceptarlo y como dije Yamazaki, eso te hace mal.

- ¡Yamazaki!- una voz se escucho llamar al chico el cual volteo a mirar a la dueña de coletas que se acercaba a ellos con un paquete entre las manos, el chico seco sus lagrimas antes de que ella lo mirara de cercas y su rostro volvió a sonreír

- Bueno... luego platicamos Hiragizawa tengo que irme

El chico de ojos rasgados se despide con su sonrisa de siempre y va al encuentro con Chiharu quien le extendía el paquete él cual acepta. Eriol observa la escena, como se alejan ambos chicos tomándose de las manos, el ojiazul voltea hacia la dirección que miraba tanto Yamazaki, la cual observo con una sonrisa para luego caminar hacia a aquel lugar, paso a paso se iba acercando a lo que aquel chico estuvo mirando tiempo atrás, paro unos momentos en frente del invernadero del cual salía una muy hermosa melodía pero sin poder distinguir muy bien de que trataba, cuando abrió la puerta y se adentro en aquel lugar perfumado por la variedad de flores, escucho clara mente aquella melodía que era un poco melancólica pero aún así aquella voz parecía la de un ángel, se acerco un poco mas para poder disfrutar aquella melodía que provenía de los labios de la chica de ojos amatistas que no se había percatado de que estaba acompañada.

Kiwotsukete kamisama wa miteru,  
Kurai no michi wa te o tsunaide kudasai.  
Hitoride tooku ni demo itsumo mitsuke dashite kureru.  
Shiteru koto wa zenbu oshiete kureru watashi ga oboete nakutemo.  
Nantoittemo oshiete kureru.  
Demo zenbu wakaate shimatara dosureba iino?

La chica callo y el invernadero quedo en silencio pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos aplausos que hicieron que la chica girará para ver ala persona que se había atrevido a interrumpir su paz, los ojos amatistas lo observaron acercarse a ella con la misma sonrisa confiada y cínica de aquel chico.

-Vaya me asombras, no solo eres hermosa, también cantas como un ángel, pero la canción es muy triste ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo?

- Me agrada tu compañía.

- A mi no me agrada.

- Es una tristeza que no opine lo mismo, pero que puedo hacer más que ganar su afecto.

- No ganará nada con su comportamiento tan cínico que tiene para entrometerse en todo.

- Mmm¿significa que podría llegar a ganarme su afecto señorita Daidoji?

- No es lo que quería decir.

- ¿Ah no? entonces que es lo que quería decir

-...usted¿estuvo anoche en mi recámara?

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos, Eriol le ofreció una de sus sonrisas inocentes pero no dijo nada, la amatista se acerco a el asta que dar enfrente del chico y lo miro directamente al rostro.

-... ¿qué eres? aunque tengas esa apariencia, no me cabe duda que no eres un ser humano.

El silencio sigue presente en Eriol, abre sus ojos pero sigue con la misma sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué me sigues con insistencia¿qué quieres de mi?

Eriol da un paso hacia adelante y la rodea con sus brazos.

- No puedo responder eso, por que quiero que esto dure.

-...yo no puedo amar, no tengo el derecho de amar, no tengo el derecho de que alguien me ame...

Eriol la aleja de el y mira el rostro de la amatista que por primera ves mira una señal de sentimientos en aquel rostro que parecía carecer de ellos y una lágrima cae de los ojos brillosos de la chica, Eriol le sonríe y coje una flor cercana a él, de un color bastante parecido a los ojos de la chica, acerca la flor ala mejilla húmeda de Tomoyo la cual agarra la flor delicadamente entre sus manos

- Tú también los tienes y con un sentimiento bastante equivocado.

Separan sus cuerpos dejando atrás el calor producido por ambos cuerpos, Eriol se dirige hacia la puerta dejando a la amatista atrás y observando la flor recibida y la gota cristalina brillante en uno de los pétalos de la gran flor morada

-...una zinnia - acerca a su pecho la flor y cierra sus ojos mientras otra lágrima deja un camino húmedo en la otra mejilla

**continuara...**

* * *

u.u si miran una gran mejoria en la ortografia es todo gracias a **Pami **que me a ayudado con la ortografia TwT gracias Pami te dedico es te capi que as mejorado bastante Domo Arigato XD. 

Bueno tardare un poco con el siguiente capi je por que me voy de vacaciones... no muy lejos pero me voy je, voy a conoser el DF wuaaa las piramides (seeeeeeeeee fuera el estres... umm O.o) asi que e publicado este capi en cuanto me lo entrego pami por que salgo mañana u.u

Agradesimiento por sus reviews a **Malu Daidoji, Satsuki Haru, Luna box, **ala linda** Shami** y a **Nokusa San **y tambien a todos los que me lean y que de dican algo de su tiempo en leerme aunque no sea la gran cosa muchas gracias a todas y a todos


End file.
